New Love
by Iwon'tsayI'minloveAnnabethC.-J
Summary: Sequel to "UNEXPECTED".  Alexandra bumps into her crush after 7 years, now that they're fourteen, they finally meet again, what will happen next? find out the story of Piper and Jason's daughter and Percy and Annabeth's son. CLICK READ AND REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

ALEXANDRA'S POV

"Mom! Where are we going?" I said as I packed my stuff. I wish it wasn't a boarding school. Mom and dad said it was a camp for children like _me._ I've been training since seven how to fight monsters and stuff; surely I don't need this camp. BTW, I'm Alexandra McLean Grace, fourteen years old and the granddaughter of Zeus. We moved to Los Angeles when my granddad, Tristan McLean got sick.

"HAHAHA! I get to go to your room and you won't be there for the WHOLE summer!" my seven-year old brother, Jasper, said.

"I locked my room and I have the key!" I said while showing him the key to my room.

"Lecsi, you ready?" my dad asked.

"Dad, why do I have to go to camp, and he stays behind?" I asked.

"Because he needs to wait seven more years"

"Fine, I'm ready but I'm not staying in Aphrodite cabin right?"

"Yes, Lecsi now let's go, there's a surprise waiting for you in your cabin."

I went downstairs and said good-bye to grandpa, mom and my annoying brother.

When I went outside, there was a chariot in our front yard, it was huge. In the chariot was a tall guy, with jet black hair and stormy gray eyes. He was familiar, _VERY _familiar. Before I went in my dad gave something. His gladius and mom's dagger, Katoptris. I hugged him good-bye before going in the chariot.

The boy next to me seems to be looking at me every ten seconds. It was really annoying me. _Finally _the boy had courage to talk to me.

"Hey, how's it going?" he said with a smile on his face

"Do I know you?" I asked, which is pretty stupid because I _think _I know him

"You don't remember me?" he asked

"Ummm…"

"It's me, Logan Chase-Jackson, your neighbour seven years ago…"

My eyes widened and my mouth hanged shocked. It was _him_. My best friend and I can't even remember him, the guy who I used to have a crush on.

"Logan? I can't believe you're my…" I said shakily

"What?"

"Umm… protector?"

"I'm just here to pick you up; I'm not a satyr to be your protector."

"Oh...Okay." Well that was embarrassing. I studied Greek and Roman mythology for seven years and I can't believe I said that.

We didn't talk for the rest of the trip. When we saw the camp, we both looked at each other. I took a deep breath before he landed. When I went out of the chariot, many campers surrounded me, probably because I'm new and all. Logan showed me my cabin which was very near his, so were like neighbours again. My cabin was very different; I know what surprise awaited me there. There were musical instruments that I can play there. Yes, I can play the violin, guitar, drums, and the piano. I studied (or Aphrodite forced me) for seven years while training for this camp. Yes, I never had any mortal friends. I've been so lonely, but now, I think I'll fit in here. I continued to explore my cabin. My cabin was just like my room, but, thinking about it, seven years later, there will be a new bed there, Jasper's. Enjoy your room while you can Lecsi. I jumped on my bed and lied down for ten minutes.

I went outside to the sword arena and saw Logan winning a sword fight with some guy and winking on a group of girls. Wow, Logan _changed a lot! _ I grabbed my dagger and went near him. I pointed Katoptris under his chin and he looked stunned.

"What the-"he said

"Challenging you, I want to fight you now at this very arena,"

The group of girls were snickering; one even said "You can't beat him he's the best sword fighter in this camp."

He took out a pen and he uncapped it and it turned into a sword

"If I win," he said "you owe me an apology,"

I took out gladius and flipped it, it turned into a sword

"And if I win," I said "You'll be my servant for a day"

"Deal!" he said.

He charged me but I dodged. I hit him in the arm and he winced in pain. I thought I won but he charged me again, before he could hit me, I hit him in the leg. I smiled at him and pointed my sword at his stomach. He smiled at me and quickly pointed his sword at me, but I have a back-up plan, I took Katoptris and hit his other arm. He kneeled in front of me, wincing in pain. I winked at him and explored the whole camp. I can't believe he's my servant. I strolled down the beach when someone grabbed my arm.

LOGAN'S POV

I can't believe she beaten me, after doing something right. At least, I defeated that guy who was dumping that group of girls.

_~Flashback~_

"_Can you do it for us?" Kaitlin said_

"_Sure, I'll beat him up for you, when I wink it means we succeeded, then you can beat him up" I said _

"_Thanks couz!"_

_~End of Flashback~_

I winced in pain but I managed to follow that little she-devil. She changed a lot, from being that cute little girl to being this vicious violent monster. She went to the beach, the source of my power. I grabbed her arm and she looked at me, those pretty blue eyes, and I just stared at her I froze. She punched me in my stomach and ran away. Oh come on, am I really that weak. Come on Logan just follow her. I followed her to her cabin which was huge. I mean it was huge. I saw her…playing the piano. She was startled by me and grabbed her dagger. I quickly said "No! I'm your servant right?"

She smiled at me and hid her dagger. We looked at each other and I said "Why did you challenge me?"

"Because," she said "You were being flirty winking at girls"

"I was helping them beat that guy who was the real flirty jerk"

She looked at me and said a quick sorry.

We heard the horn blow, it was dinner time.

She grabbed my arm and said "Let's go Fish Face"

"Fish Face?"

"My new name for you,"

"What kinda like Seaweed Brain?"

"You are the grandson of Poseidon right? So you have many fish relatives,"

"But that doesn't mean I look like a fish" I said as she was dragging me to the dining pavilion

"Let's just go"

"Alright she-devil"

She gave me a glare

She kicked me in front of the other campers

"What did you just call me?"

"She-devil, because you called me a Fish Face"

She kicked me harder.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alexandra's POV

I kicked him. Who is he to call me a she-devil; I'm perfectly good, right?

I sat at my table and offered a part of my food to the gods. _Zeus please struck this boy Logan with lightning and Aphrodite please give him a lesson. Thanks, Oh and Poseidon, sorry for calling him Fish Face. _I thought

I ate my food and headed straight to the amphitheatre where they're having a campfire. There was a centaur named Chiron who was telling everybody to keep quiet. Chiron cleared his throat and said "Let us welcome our new camper, Alexandra McLean Grace,"

I stood and said "Hey everybody,"

"Tell us something about yourself,"

"Well, I'm fourteen, and I was homeschooled since seven. I trained with my mom and dad in our house in Los Angeles."

"Not only that, your mom told me you study music. You can play the guitar, drums, piano, and violin. I also heard you're a powerful charmspeaker. You like to sing and dance and you are a good swordfighter." Chiron added

I turned red. I never actually boasted that I can play those instruments. I sat down quietly and all eyes were on me. I looked at Chiron and he said "Alexandra, you're half-roman right?"

"Y-y-yes"

"Well, why did you pick Camp Half-Blood?"

"Because, my dad and mom met here, this place is very memorable and if I go the roman camp, probably, everybody will bully me there, for being the child of a Greek. "

The campers started murmuring. But luckily Fish Face saved me

"Okay, just because this she-devil is Roman, it doesn't mean she's that warlike, she's Greek too. "

Okay, so much for saving me Fish Face. Revenge time.

"I'm okay; my only problem is this Fish Face"

"Oh really?" Logan asked

"Yeah."

"And my life was perfectly fine before the she-devil arrived."

"What?"

"Yeah right, I called you a she-devil."

"Obviously you are an irritating, obnoxious imbecile, who spends his life irritating people"

"Well, girls are obviously spending their time shopping for bags, shoes and clothes."

The boys cheered. One girl stood up and said "What did you say about us Jackson?"

The girl has black hair and pale skin. Her eyes were brown and her clothes were black and violet.

"Sit down Mikaela di Angelo, so what if your grandpa is Hades?" one boy sneered. The boy has blond hair and brown eyes

"Oh, because Mikaela can kill you Josh" one girl said. She has blond hair and brown eyes; she was wearing her camp half-blood shirt and jeans

"Josh is right Yvonne, so what if her grandpa is Hades?" a boy with brown hair and brown eyes said.

"Just shut up Nick" Mikaela said.

"That's it!" Yvonne shouted and she pointed at an empty and dull cabin. "We are going to have that cabin Chiron, please"

Chiron sighed and said "Yes, you can now officially use that cabin Yvonne. Everybody go to your cabins now"

Everyone was headed to their cabins

Yvonne looked at me and said "And you will be a member in our club whether you like it or not."

"What club?" I asked

"It's a club where only girls like us can join, me and Mikaela started it, were the only members. It's a club against those boys's club, the other club for boys is led by Josh Kingsley, son of Hermes, Nick and Logan are the only guys who join him."

"I'm in. But if you have that cabin which is theirs?"

Yvonne pointed to the other side; the cabin has three symbols on the door. A trident, a shoe with wings, and a hammer.

I suddenly had an idea.

"Who is your godly parent?" I asked Yvonne

"My mom is Demeter, Mikaela's grandpa is Hades, from her dad Nico and her grandma is Athena, from her mom Naomi"

"Oh, my grandpa is Zeus and my grandma is Aphrodite."

"Okay, well tomorrow is a big day, we have to design the cabin. Sleep tight."

I went in my cabin and slept.

LOGAN'S POV

_The next day_

I woke up in the Poseidon cabin ready for a new day. I took a bath and changed into my camp clothes. I heard the horn blow and went outside. At the dining pavilion I caught a glimpse of Alexandra. She was wearing a white striped cardigan over her purple cotton tank top. She wore blue cropped jeans and sneakers: for short, she looked beautiful. What are you saying Logan, that's the she-devil she's not beautiful. She looked at me with her best glare and smiled. I could feel my face burning up. I offered a part of my food to the gods._ Please Aphrodite, help me and Poseidon thanks for everything that you gave me. Athena please stop scolding at dad every time he does something stupid, he's just my dad ._I ate my food. Surprisingly Alexandra came with a paper bag. She pushed the bag to me.

"What's this for?"

"You need to carry that for me, remember you're my servant for the day." She said with a mischievous smile.

She left and I followed her. She went inside and as I was going in, she pulled me in.

"What am I doing here?" I asked. she grabbed the guitar, and handed it to me.

"Play for me"

I took the guitar and played a few chords, and then I realized I was playing _Just the way you are _by Bruno Mars. Surprisingly she started singing. Her voice was like a thousand angels singing in harmony.

What am I saying? She's the she-devil! She's not supposed to be angelical. I stopped playing the guitar. She gave me a glare.

"Why did you stop?" she asked.

"Why are being so angelic? You're supposed to be mean, cruel and stuff."

She sighed and stared at the wall. _I feel so guilty for saying that._

"Are you ok?" I asked.

She looked at me and said"I've always wanted to do that. I never had friends, you are the first I made at camp."

"Well you're my first girl friend"

"Excuse me?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"I mean a friend that's a girl! No wrong ideas" she smiled at me. _Gosh she looks beautiful when she smiles._ She held out her hand and I gladly took it. We both went out to train in the arena. She let go of my hand. I wish I could hold her hand longer. I grabbed her hand and asked "Do you still like me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alexandra's POV

I can't believe he said that. Okay Alexandra just chill, chill, act stupid.

"Of course I like you, your one of my best friends, I like my best friends" I flashed a smile then happily skipped away. _Okay that was dumb_.

I went to one of my favourite spot, well it was my only spot. I grabbed my iPod from my pocket and played some random songs. I went from Taylor Swift to Paramore . I went to my cabin and played something random in my piano. Why can't that Fish Face off my mind? I grabbed my white jacket and my iPod. I hid my earphones under my hair and slipped on the hood of my jacket. I spotted Logan but I looked away. I like him but…if my dad finds out I like the son of his best friend, how will he react? I went to the nearest place I can hide, the abandoned cabin that Yvonne's group will use. I went inside and saw Yvonne and Mikaela planning something. Yvonne saw me and said "Finally you came!"

She showed me a piece of paper which said:

DEAR GIRLS,

WE WANT TO SAY SORRY TO YOU FOR ACTING RUDELY LAST NIGHT. HONESTLY WE DON'T LIKE WRITING APOLOGIES BUT LOGAN FORCED US TO. JOSH AND I KINDA SUSPECTS THAT THERE'S A THING GOING ON WITH LOGAN AND ALEXANDRA SO BETTER WATCH OUT. IF THEY HAPPEN TO DATE, PLEASE REPORT IT TO US IMMEDIATELY SO WE CAN SOLVE THIS ISSUE. BY THE WAY, HOPE WE CAN BE FRIENDS, LOGAN WANTS TO MAKE PEACE WITH YOU, IF WE DON'T HE'LL HAVE US PUNISHED AND IMPRISONED IN POSEIDON'S PALACE. (HE'S NOT JOKING)

SINCERELY YOURS, {:p)_

-NICK

Okay, weird. "Impossible! Logan wouldn't force those two to write that letter, I was with him the whole morning!"

You're so stupid sometimes Alexandra.

"You were with Logan the whole morning?" Mikaela asked

"Um…"

"You're not telling us something Alexandra,"

"Okay but promise not to tell anyone," I said

"Agree" they both said

"Logan and I were childhood friends. I was seven at that time; we got separated when I moved to Los Angeles. He was also my first crush."

"Really?" They both exclaimed

"Yes, just don't tell anyone"

They hurriedly went out. Uh-oh, they're going to tell the boys I ran after them.

Logan's POV

BUMMER! I can't believe Alexandra thinks of me that way. That she-devil! When I went to my club cabin both Nick and Josh were smiling. I sat down the chair and they both went near me.

"So, what's up with you and the new girl?" Nick asked teasingly

"Huh?" I said

"I mean, why did you enter _her_ cabin?" Josh asked with a little smile on his face

"We didn't do anything, she just asked me to play…"

"What? She asked you to play with her?" Nick asked surprised

"NO! She asked me to play the guitar for her! Why are guys always so…?" I said standing up

"Well, they girls ought to know," Josh said

"What?"

"We sent them a letter about you and the new girl," Josh said

I ran outside and bumped into Mikaela and Yvonne. They pushed me inside the cabin and Josh and Nick pushed me to the chair. Mikaela went near me and said "Okay cousin, what's going on with you and Alexandra? Are you really childhood friends? Next thing you know you're going to go out together, then ten years from now we will be cordially invited to your wedding!"

"Woah… she said that they were childhood friends?" Nick asked

The door suddenly opened and there was Alexandra. Mikaela pushed her to the chair next to me and locked the door.

"Hey!" Alexandra screamed

"You two are not leaving unless we get the truth," Nick said.

"What truth?" I asked

"About you and Alexandra?" Josh said looking at Alexandra

"Nothing!" We both exclaimed which embarrassed me more.

"We're just friends," I said

"I'm the honest type so okay we'll tell everything." Alexandra said "I like Logan."

"WHAT?" me, Mikaela, Nick, Josh and Yvonne exclaimed.

"I'm being truthful here!" she shouted which almost pierced my ears.

They all looked at me.

"Well…um….did you know that…. It's sunny today, why don't we go out and play!" I said making a rhyming excuse

"Come on, say it!" Mikaela insisted

"Okay," I said while taking a deep breath "Of course I like her, as a friend"

Alexandra looked at me and suddenly the sky rumbled.

"I'm fine with it" she said

"Wanna borrow my handkerchief? Or you wanna drink hot chocolate? Let's go to the cabin Lecsi," Yvonne said comforting Alexandra.

Alexandra went out and so did Yvonne and Mikaela.

You are so stupid Logan. I can't believe I'm the grandson of Athena. I probably hurt her feelings. I will hate myself forever If something bad happens to her.

Nick looked at me and said "You really like her, do you?"

"Yes," I admitted "I just don't want to freak her out."

"Lost your chance man," Josh said

"Well, we're no love experts but she likes singing right?" Nick asked

"Yes, why?" I replied

"You can play the guitar and you can sing a little… sing her a song at campfire tonight,"

"Yeah that's a great idea." I said

"Why don't you sing 'Thunder' by Boys like Girls, well she is the granddaughter of Zeus." Nick said

"Let's practice," Josh shouted

And we spent our whole day practicing for tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alexandra's POV

I can't believe he doesn't like me! At least, I accepted it. I thought he likes me too.

"Alexandra, you okay?" Mikaela asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I lied

"Oh come on, Lecsi there are other cute campers here, no need to cry over a boy. Here, just say what you want to say."

"Okay, but if I get angry, please calm me."

"I will"

"Well, I really thought he liked me. We've been childhood friends. But he says I'm just his friend, so what if his stormy grey eyes are mesmerizing. And so what if I really want to run my fingers to his jet black hair. He's still a jerk." I shouted

"Okay, stop now. Let's just talk about songs. Like what's your favourite song?"

"Um…Complicated by Avril Lavigne …."

"Mind singing it for me?"

I cleared my throat and started to sing

_Uh huh, life's like this__  
><em>_Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is__  
><em>_Cause life's like this__  
><em>_Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is___

_Chill out whatcha yelling' for?__  
><em>_Lay back it's all been done before__  
><em>_And if you could only let it be__  
><em>_you will see__  
><em>_I like you the way you are__  
><em>_When we're drivin' in your car__  
><em>_and you're talking to me one on one but you've become___

_Somebody else round everyone else__  
><em>_You're watching your back like you can't relax__  
><em>_You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me__  
><em>_Tell me___

_Why you have to go and make things so complicated?__  
><em>_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated__  
><em>_Life's like this you__  
><em>_And you fall and you crawl and you break__  
><em>_and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty__  
><em>_and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it__  
><em>_no no no___

_You come over unannounced__  
><em>_dressed up like you're someone else__  
><em>_where you are and where it's sad you see__  
><em>_you're making me__  
><em>_laugh out when you strike your pose__  
><em>_take off all your preppy clothes__  
><em>_you know you're not fooling anyone__  
><em>_when you've become___

_Somebody else round everyone else__  
><em>_Watching your back, like you can't relax__  
><em>_Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me__  
><em>_Tell me___

_Why you have to go and make things so complicated?__  
><em>_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated__  
><em>_Life's like this you__  
><em>_and You fall and you crawl and you break__  
><em>_and you take what and you get and you turn it into__  
><em>_honesty__  
><em>_promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it__  
><em>_no no no___

_Chill out whatcha yelling for?__  
><em>_Lay back, it's all been done before__  
><em>_And if you could only let it be__  
><em>_You will see___

_Somebody else round everyone else__  
><em>_You're watching your back, like you can't relax__  
><em>_You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me__  
><em>_Tell me___

_Why you have to go and make things so complicated?__  
><em>_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated__  
><em>_Life's like this you__  
><em>_and You fall and you crawl and you break__  
><em>_and you take what and you get and you turn it into__  
><em>_honesty__  
><em>_promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it__  
><em>_no no no___

_Why you have to go and make things so complicated?__  
><em>_I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated__  
><em>_Life's like this you__  
><em>_You fall and you crawl and you break__  
><em>_and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty__  
><em>_promise me I'm never gonna find you flaking__  
><em>_no no no___

Mikaela clapped and I started to smile.

When we were at campfire I noticed Logan wasn't there. _Wow so much for being my friend. _

I sat down next to Mikaela and Yvonne. Chiron stomped his foot and everybody was quiet.

"Tonight," Chiron said "there shall be a special performance by Logan and his friends."

_Oh great! Now I have to watch a stupid performance. _I got a gum from my pocket and chewed it

Logan came in with a suit and so did Nick and Josh. He had a guitar in his hands like he was ready to serenade to someone. And with that, I almost choked my gum.

He started singing. His voice was beautiful. Wait, what am I saying?

_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go__  
><em>_Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)__  
><em>_Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why__  
><em>_I tried__  
><em>

He gave the guitar to Nick and went near me. He held out his hand and I gladly took it._  
><em>

_I tried to read between the lines__  
><em>_I tried to look in your eyes__  
><em>_I want a simple explanation__  
><em>_For what I'm feeling inside__  
><em>_I gotta find a way out__  
><em>_Maybe there's a way out__  
><em>

He dragged me to the centre and held out his hand like he wants to dance with me and yes we did.

___Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer__  
><em>_Do you know you're unlike any other?__  
><em>_You'll always be my thunder, and I said__  
><em>_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors__  
><em>_I don't wanna ever love another__  
><em>_You'll always be my thunder__  
><em>_So bring on the rain__  
><em>_And bring on the thunder__  
><em>

I saw him look straight into my eyes. His stormy gray eyes mesmerized me.

___Today is a winding road__  
><em>_Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know__  
><em>_Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)__  
><em>_Today I'm on my own__  
><em>_I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone__  
><em>_I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)_

I looked at him and he pulled me a little closer.

___And now I'm itching for the tall grass__  
><em>_And longing for the breeze__  
><em>_I need to step outside__  
><em>_Just to see if I can breathe__  
><em>_I gotta find a way out__  
><em>_Maybe theres a way out_

He put his other hand on my waist. I leaned down his chest

___Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer__  
><em>_Do you know you're unlike any other?__  
><em>_You'll always be my thunder, and I said__  
><em>_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors__  
><em>_I don't wanna ever love another__  
><em>_You'll always be my thunder__  
><em>_So bring on the rain_

He let go of me and got a chair and made me sit. He grabbed a bouquet of roses from Josh and he handed them to me. I gladly took it.

___Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope__  
><em>_I'm wrapped up in vines__  
><em>_I think we'll make it out__  
><em>_But you just gotta give me time__  
><em>_Strike me down with lightning__  
><em>_Let me feel you in my veins__  
><em>_I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain__  
><em>

He sang louder which made me blush.

___Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go__  
><em>_Whoa___

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer__  
><em>_Do you know you're unlike any other?__  
><em>_You'll always be my thunder, and I said__  
><em>_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors__  
><em>_I don't wanna ever love another__  
><em>_You'll always be my thunder__  
><em>_So bring on the rain__  
><em>_And bring on the thunder, and I said__  
><em>_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer__  
><em>_Do you know you're unlike any other?__  
><em>_You'll always be my thunder__  
><em>_So bring on the rain__  
><em>_Oh baby bring on the pain__  
><em>_And listen to the thunder___

After singing the song he kneeled in front of me and said "Alexandra McLean-Grace, I like you, I like- like you."

I didn't know how to respond. Finally I thought of something.

"Postremum ut tu autem te admoneo, te etiam esse capellam diaboli. Logan ergo sismihi date you've got intelligere Latin."

I said. That means _Fine, I like you too, but I'm warning you, I'll still be a she-devil. So Logan if you want to date me you've got to understand Latin._

He looked at me with confused eyes. I stood up and went back to Mikaela and Yvonne.

Logan and his friends went back to their seats too.

Chiron stomped his foot and everybody became silent.  
>"I have a quest for four," Chiron said "Logan, Alexandra, Josh and Mikaela, you are going to pick up four new demigods in England."<p>

"ENGLAND?" All of us exclaimed

This was going to be a fun quest.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Logan's POV

England? Not the best place to get demigods. But the best place to be with Alexandra. After the big fuss about England we were finally over. I walked Alexandra to her cabin and she kissed me good night. I went to my own cabin and went to bed. My dreams seemed so real, actually it's about me and Alexandra

_~Dream~_

_Lecsi was sitting in a bench in a beautiful garden. She was reading something. Her hair was longer and chocolate brown like her mom's .I was sitting next to her. We looked like 25 or something_

"_Lecsi, you look beautiful," I said_

"_You always say that fish-face" she said smiling at me_

"_Do you love me?" I asked_

"_Of course," she replied_

_I knelt down to her and pulled something out of my pocket it was a ring. _

"_Alexandra McLean-Grace, will you marry me?"_

"_Logan,"_

"_Please I can't imagine life without you,"_

"_Yes, Logan I will marry you."_

_~Dream Ended~_

I woke up. "That was awkward," I said to myself.

I took a quick bath and changed my clothes. I wore my orange camp shirt and blue jeans. I went outside and knocked at Zeus cabin. Alexandra opened the door and she was wearing a camp shirt, white shorts and boots. Her dirty blond hair was braided and she seemed to be ready for a quest.

"We're just going to pick up demigods not go on a quest. Come on, we have to wake Josh and Mikaela." She laced her hand in mine and we walked to the Hades cabin and surprisingly Mikaela wasn't there. We decided to go to the Big House and there, Mikaela and Josh were fighting. We hid behind the bushes and eavesdropped on them.

"Individual pegasi!" Josh screamed

"No, chariot, we might have to carry extra if we don't get a chariot" Mikaela argued

"Then let's bring extra pegasi"

"They're new egghead! They don't know how to fly a Pegasus"

"That's what training is all about! Now who's the egghead?"

"You are! Stupid. Let me explain again for the 12th time what we're going to do. We are going to pick-up _**NEW UNTRAINED DEMIGODS! **_, which also means, THEY DO NOT KNOW HOW TO FLY A PEGASUS!" Mikaela, practically screamed her head off, explaining to obviously-egghead Josh.

"We can train them there duh!"

I noticed Mikaela balled her hands into fists.

"Fine how 'bout this, you ride the Pegasus and me, Logan and Alexandra in the chariot." She said through her gritted teeth.

"Fine… what! That is so not fair!"

"Not my fault." She said leaving and putting things in the chariot.

"I bet they're ending up together" Alexandra whispered

"How'd you know?"

"Granddaughter of Aphrodite here"

"Oh yeah"

We walked toward them still holding hands.

"So guys you ready?" I asked

"Yeah sure, so who wants to ride the Pegasus?" Josh asked

We all went silent.

"So you all want to ride the boring chariot?"

"Uhh..."

"What about I take Blackjack and Josh you take whoever Pegasus you like, but we ride the chariot on the way there, then on the way back I'll ride Blackjack you take whoever you brought, so everybody wins." I explained.

"So who'll ride with you, your girlfriend?" Josh asked

"Uhh… I'm not really his girlfriend, more like crush?" Alexandra stepped in

"Whatever, but you are together right?" Josh said

"Yeah" Alexandra and I both said in unison

Alexandra and I went in the chariot with Mikaela. Josh went on his Pegasus and we headed off to England.

_Time Lapse_

We were in England and we were going to an all girl's school.

Mikaela landed on the rooftop of the school.

It was lunch time, though it's awfully quiet.

"It's break time" Alexandra said looking down.

"You don't really mean that right"

"Ohh you just got served!" Josh interrupted.

"No. It's their break time Nemo!"

"Aww.. new nickname? Is it because Nemo is cute?" I said

"No, because he is stubborn just like you,"

Alexandra and Mikaela tied their hair. Alexandra grabbed her bag and pulled out something. It was a school uniform.

"Where did you get that?" I asked Alexandra.

"Uncle Leo gave me this bag that can give you anything you want, it's just like his tool bag"

They changed and went down. It was actually no trouble getting them.

It was easy explaining to them that they were demigods and how much danger they're in. But I tell you it wasn't easy answering the crazy questions. I pity Mikaela because she is the staying on the chariot. Josh hopped on his Pegasus, Mikaela hopped in the chariot with the new demigods, while Alexandra and I hopped on Blackjack. Alexandra almost killed me with her grip while flying.

"Alexandra are you afraid of heights?"

"NO! Just keep flying please." Her breath tickled my neck which caused me to loosen my grip on Blackjack and fall.

"AHHHH!"

"Alexandra! Stop screaming!" I pleaded while trying to make an bubble.

Well I failed so Alexandra almost drowned. I tried again it worked; I pulled Alexandra close to me. _Gods she looks beautiful._ We stared at each other not knowing that we were leaning towards each other, until our faces were half an inch closer. I was about to lean closer when:

"Logan! Alexandra! Where are you?" I heard Josh call

I let Alexandra climb on Blackjack first. I sat behind her so she can rest on my chest, since she got wet and I didn't I gave her my jacket.

"Still f-f-fre-freez-free-zing h-h-e-r-he-re" she stuttered.

"Well do you mind if I hug you or something?"

"I'm f-f-r-fre-free-zing w-w-hat d-d-o y-you- th-think?"

"Yes?"

"You-you're s-so s-t-stupid!"

_Well I guess that's a no._ I wrapped my arms around her and she rested on me. _Ahh I wish we could always be like this. I_ felt her relax a little but I can hear her teeth chatter.

"Are you okay now?" I asked a few minutes after seeing the view of the city.

"A little cold but I'm good"

_Time lapse_

After putting Blackjack back in the stables I went straight to the Zeus cabin. Alexandra was sleeping, obviously she has hypothermia. I put another blanket on her and kissed her forehead. I slept on her couch for that night in case she needed assistance. I never actually slept because I was worried about her.

_Gods please don't tell me I'm in love. Oh what the heck so what if I'm in love with her._

"Logan you okay?" I heard someone ask. It was Alexandra.

"You're up. Why are you up, you should be on bed."

"I'm okay. So is breakfast done?"

"No, the horn just sounded"

"Oh well wait for me" she went up to take a shower and change, after 10 mins she went down, wow she was fast. She was wearing white shorts, Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and hiking boots.

We went to the Dining Pavilion. She slipped her hand into mine. I sat at the Poseidon table while Alexandra sat at the Zeus table. A plate of waffles appeared in front of me. I stood up and offered half of it.

_Thanks grandpa for saving us. And Aphrodite thanks. I _have no idea why I said that.

"Why thank you Logan" I heard Aphrodite said. I thought I heard it in my mind. I turned around and saw her standing in the middle of the Dining Pavilion.

"Grandma what are you doing here?" Alexndra asked standing up.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alexandra's POV

"Well I have some beautiful news for you!" Grandma exclaimed; the Aphrodite girls giggled

"Great just great!" I said sarcastically

"We're going to have a dance!" she said excitedly.

0

"Oh and Lecsi your parents are coming along with Logan's parents"

"WHAT! You've got to be kidding me!" Logan and I shouted in unison.

I heard giggles from some of the campers.

"Oh and did I say it's a Masquerade dance."

"NO!" Logan and I both exclaimed.

"Awww.. look your made for each other, your even saying the same things."

"GRANDMA!" I shouted. More giggles from the Aphrodite Cabin.

"Lecsi calm down" grandma said. I groaned.

"Anyway, bring it in boys!"

Suddenly 3 big trucks appeared outside the pavilion.

"Whoa! What is in that thing?" I asked

"1st truck, make-up, shoes, accessories, masks. 2nd truck dresses. 3rd truck tuxedos." The whole Aphrodite cabin cheered.

"What's that for?" Logan asked.

"For the masquerade dance!" Grandma said.

Then she poof out and I went to the sword arena with Logan.

"I challenge you" I said drawing my dagger to him.

"Fine, but I'm warning you, you can't beat me blue eyes."

"Blue eyes?"

"Yeah, you gave me a new nickname Nemo; I give you a new nickname, blue eyes, because you have blue eyes."

I rolled my eyes and I put back my dagger in its sheath and flipped Gladius, It was a lance.

"Oh great, Gladius." Logan said

Well it was the normal fight, duck, roll, kick, attack. And Logan was again defeated. Logan was lying on the floor and I knelt down next to him.

"So, it looks like I won again." I said with a devilish smile. I held out my hand to help him up but he pulled me on top of him. He held my waist tightly. I was about to lean closer…

"So, it looks like you've won again. Why don't I give you a prize." He said

_Gosh, his breath smells like mint. _I thought

We stood up. He pulled me closer to him. He took out something from his back pocket. The thing grew to be a white rose.

"Aww…that is so cute"

"Wait, there's more." He _opened_ the top part of the rose and in it was a really small white rose. He took the small rose –which turns out to be a necklace- and put it on me. Then it suddenly glowed.

"Awesome! It glows!" I said examining it. Then a big smile grew across his handsome face.

"Why are you smiling?" I said

"Well I got the rose from the Demeter cabin and the magic from the Hecate cabin. They said the rose only glows red when you're in love with the person who put it on you."

"Awww cool, well it definitely works"

**(I got that from WOWP)**

I was about to kiss him when I heard someone cough.

"What do you think you're doing?" my dad asked

"DAD! Is that a new tie?" I asked trying to distract him.

"I'm not wearing a tie"

"Is that a new….shirt?"

"You gave me this shirt"

"Is that a new…oh forget it" I sighed giving up.

"Back to my question; WHAT. WERE. YOU. DOING?" he said

"I. I uh was – umm- uh- uh- blowing the dust off his eyes!" I said stuttering with a dash of charmspeak.

"ohhh… ok…wait! Why were you _so _close to him?"

"Like I said I was blowing dust off his eyes."

"I mean why was your lips very close to his lips?"

"He's tall okay!"

"Alexandra Mae McLean Grace! Don't you go messing with me young lady!"

"Fine…"

Suddenly three more adults joined the party and yes, it was my mom, and Logan's mom and dad.

LOGAN'S POV

"Mom, dad, what are you doing here?" I said

"To visit you…of course." Mom said

"Thanks."

I grabbed Alexandra's hand and she looked at me. Mom looked back and forth between me and Alexandra. My mom finally said "What's going on here?"

"Ask them." Mr. Grace said

"Ummm…. Mom…dad….how's it going? How are Layla and Lauren?" I said

"They're good… why are you holding Alexandra's hand? Logan you're not telling me something?"

"Okay…mom… I think…no I _am _in love with her."

My mom almost collapsed. My dad he just stood there doing nothing. Mr. Grace almost attacked me but Mrs. Grace stopped him. Alexandra held my hand tighter.

"Alexandra Mae McLean Grace, you can't be with him!" Mr. Grace shouted

"Yes, Logan this is very…childish!" my mom agreed

Alexandra let go of my hand and stepped forward.

'Why can't I be with him?" she asked

"Because you're 14 and he's 15!" my dad said

"Yeah, at least he didn't have to go another stupid camp, and lose his stupid memories and hurt many people. At least he didn't leave me for seven years with a child. At least he didn't dump me for another stupid slut. At least he loves me and I love him." Alexandra said crying

"Alexandra!" Mrs. Grace said "I thought we talked about this! I thought this problem is solved!"

"No mom! I realized how difficult it was for you back then! Yeah, we're a happy family right now but now that I found out why dad left you…"

"Alexandra Mae McLean Grace…STOP!" Mrs. Grace shouted


End file.
